Harry Potter: Vegas Challenge
by Adama's Shadow
Summary: This is the Vegas challenge by Bloody Brandy... should I continue? Feedback welcome!


**Author's Note:** This story is based on a challenge below by Bloody Brandy.

_Name: Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation Challenge_

_Category: Harry Potter & DC Comics and/or Animated Universe (Because I like DC)_

_A little idea I had._

_Sirius fakes his own death (Hey, if a rat like Pettigrew can do it on his own, why can't Sirius when he can enlist pretty much anyone in the order to help?), and has his will enacted, emancipating Harry for one good reason._

_To send Harry to Las Vegas (With Moony as a 'responsible' chaperone)._

_With a fake muggle ID in hand (Perhaps a glamour or two), the two take to the town, but in true Hangover fashion, Harry has too much to drink and blacks out, waking up a day or two later...with a wedding ring._

_Requirements:_

_-Harry has to go to Las Vegas, Nevada (If you want, you can do a Fem!Harry instead) :_ Accepted

-_Moony has to travel with him as chaperone (If you do Fem!Harry, you either have to have a Fem!Remus, or choose McGonagall or Tonks as chaperone):_ Accepted

-_Harry has to get married to a super, Villain or hero is your choice, but has no memory of the wedding: _Accepted (Kara Zor-El)

-_He does NOT get a divorce for whatever reason (Wife talks him out of it, he really falls for her, magically binding, whatever reason you want): _Accepted

-_Magical law is different outside Europe to allow for Magical Supers:_ Accepted

-_Harry wakes up with no idea where Moony (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) is, but his wife says (s)he was at the wedding:_ Accepted

-_Harry's wife was completely (or at least mostly) sober when they were married:_ Accepted

-_Harry gets married by an Elvis impersonator:_ Accepted (Muggleborn Elvis Impersonator)

-_The Potter Luck strikes, Harry, while drunk, won a LOT of money at the casinos, and is in a comp-ed room when he wakes up:_ Accepted

-_The Potter Luck strikes again, Harry and his wife have to fight someone before they even leave Vegas, and win quickly thanks to Harry:_ Accepted (Bizarro Supergirl as first couple challenge)

_Forbidden:_

_-No Slash for Harry (Nothing against Homosexuals, but it seems a lot of HP/DC crossovers are guy on guy): _Accepted

_Recommended:_

_-Takes Place either in August of fifth year, or during winter break, which I think would be easiest to work it in:_ Accepted (August after fifth year)

-_The Statute of Secrecy was signed in before the Revolutionary War (Which is true, according to HP wiki it was signed in 1692), so it at least doesn't apply/isn't enforced in America outside the 13 original colonies or not at all in America:_ Accepted

-_Harry's wife should probably be at least aware of magic:_ Accepted

-_Remus (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) gets drunkenly married:_ Accepted (Sirius too)

-_Probably easiest to stick with one wife, but if you can make more work, I won't stop you:_ Accepted (one wife)

XXXX

A/N: Ok, so that is the challenge, I will of course be adding a twist or two of my own. Now, on to the Story!

XXXX

Chapter 1: What happens in Vegas

Harry groaned as he sat up, his head feeling as though it had been caught in a vice while a construction crew worked overtime inside his skull. The sudden motion of rising sent his stomach into a lurch, nearly causing him to empty its contents on the carpet next to the bed. The fifteen year old wizard ran a hand through his hair, which already looked as though it had never been brushed a day in his life, as his other hand stretched out, groping towards the bedside table for his glasses out of habit. Then he accidentally shattered the table. 'What the bloody hell?' he thought.

Finally, realizing that he didn't seem to need his glasses anymore as the world was in focus without them, clearer than ever before in fact, he began to look around at just where he was, because it most certainly wasn't his dorm room at Hogwarts or his room at Privet Drive. Actually, he was pretty sure he'd never seen this particular room before, or any room so nice for that matter. A huge window showed a vast city beyond, not only beyond its glass but also beneath it, the whole ceiling was one huge dimmed light, and a flat screen television was set into the wall across from the large king sized bed.

Looking around the room again, he noticed that where he was didn't seem to account for the whole room, and that it continued through the partially open door and a closed door on the opposite sides of the room. Another strange thing that suddenly hit him as the construction crew in his skull seemed to decide to take a break, was that he was naked. He was naked in a strange room, in a strange city. "Oh Merlin, what the bloody hell is going on," he asked aloud in a voice that sounded as though it had been worn out the night before.

He was really going to have to think about this, and think about it hard. Voldemort had returned a year previously and he, Harry, had escaped once again, though of course his fellow Tri-Wizard Champion Cedric had not. He had seen Sirius over the summer and for Christmas at the secret base for the Order of the Phoenix, and had a vision. Oh, Sirius' death that turned out not to be his death. Sirius had faked his death in order to be acquitted of his crimes posthumously and activate his will which had then emancipated Harry and allowed him to claim the Lordships of Houses Black and Potter. They had then gotten Harry healed and the blocks placed on him removed by the Goblins, after which he had felt better than ever before. Sirius and Remus had then decided to celebrate Harry's good health and new status and Sirius having his name cleared by the three of them going to Vegas.

That's right, he was now in Las Vegas, with a fake ID that Sirius and Remus had made for him. The two Marauders had put such craftsmanship into it between them, that not even a wizard would be able tell it was a fake. But where were they now? This wasn't the hotel suite the three had booked. It was bigger, nicer, almost like a penthouse in its size, and that's just what he could see.

Sliding out of the bed he quickly grabbed his jeans and slid them on. He had spent years going 'commando' as he refused to let Dudley's hand-me-down underwear anywhere near his body, and even after his emancipation and the purchase of a new wardrobe, he found he still didn't like to wear underwear, even if they were new. It was as he was pulling up his pants that he noticed something glittering on his ring finger... 'oh bloody hell', he thought 'I'm married!' Then a noise drew his attention and he watched slack jawed, as the most gorgeous blonde he had ever seen paraded into the room wearing nothing but a towel and smile.

"Morning sleepyhead! Bout time my husband decided to rejoin the world, it's almost noon." She then dropped the towel and turned and bent to retrieve something from a suitcase lying on the floor.

Harry felt his mouth go dry and he was struggling to form a coherent thought as he stared at the incredible view she was giving him.

She turned slightly, and with a mischievous smile asked, "Enjoying the view?" Then with a giggle and saucy wink she started to get dressed.

"I... who... how... uh..."

She turned, now clad in a red thong and a matching bra and walked over to sit beside him. "Poor Harry, how much do you remember sweetie?"

Harry just shook his head.

"So, nothing then? No problem. Let's start with the basics," she paused and leaned on his shoulder, "My name is Kara, Kara Zor-El... Well, Kara Potter now I guess."

"Bloody Hell! I'm married to Supergirl!" Harry started to hyperventilate and jumped up and began pacing, "Oh god, Superman, he's your cousin...he'll kill me..."

"Easy Harry, yes, you are married to Supergirl, though I would prefer you call me Kara," she winked at him. "And as for my cousin, I don't think he would have a problem with you seeing as he stood as a witness at our wedding."

Harry froze and turned, "He did?" She nodded. "Oh, well... um... ok then I guess." Smiling at him, she patted the mattress and he wearily slumped over and sunk down next to her. Kara put an arm around him. "How did all this... the wedding... I mean, not that I'm complaining... I mean, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..." Harry stopped speaking and blushed bright red.

Kara laughed, "You are SO sweet Harry. So, the wedding, well, that will require some back story. You and your friends arrived in Vegas about a week ago and apparently went on quite a bender, and you apparently won so much in the casino downstairs they comp'd you a penthouse suite, hoping to keep you around to get some of it back I guess." She paused, "Four days ago, there was a major battle in downtown Vegas with Darkseid, and you my sweet hero charged into the middle of it and wound up saving Diana's life," seeing his confusion she clarified, "Wonder Woman. She was badly injured. Not sure what happened exactly, but you were also injured rescuing her and after you saved her and apparated her away from the main battle, you attempted to treat her wounds and your blood and hers mixed with rather… spectacular results. All of her wounds began closing and healing, and both of you recovered rather quickly. Now, she apparently gained an extremely powerful magical core, equal to yours and your knowledge of magic and you gained her martial knowledge and her abilities; superstrength, flight, superspeed, enhanced senses and more. Essentially, if I understand Zatanna's explanation, you and Diana are now brother and sister by blood and magic, and are equals in every way. But anyway, Kal managed to beat Darkseid into submission and force him to retreat back to Apokolips, and in the aftermath you and I met and I think you were more than a bit buzzed and on a bit of a high from your new powers, but you swept me off me feet and after a whirlwind romance, we were married last night by a Muggleborn Elvis Impersonator. So, it's legal in both worlds and I am now apparently the Lady Potter-Black, any questions?"

Harry stared at her for a moment goggle-eyed, his jaw working silently. Finally he shook himself, "Wow... I am not even sure where to start but I guess I will first ask, are you happy? If you are in any way unhappy or if I did anything inappropriate..."

She interrupted him, "Harry, there is no need to go all noble, I am VERY happy. You are incredibly sweet and charming, once you relax and you are _wonderful_ in bed by the way," she gave him another saucy wink making him blush. "So no worries there, as I said, Kal is ok with you, even Batman couldn't find a legitimate argument, and he doesn't approve of anyone." She gave him a smile and placed her hand on his cheek, "We'll need to do some work on your control, and you'll need some time to adjust to your new powers, but I think that a honeymoon on Themyscira will provide plenty of time for that. I was supposed to be heading there for training when the League all call went out because of Darkseid. And I understand that Queen Hippolyta is quite curious to meet you, the man who saved her only daughter and who is also her new son."

"QueEen!?" Harry's voice cracked mid syllable, "Bloody hell!"

Kara pulled him into a hug, "Yes, and Diana is a Princess... which I guess makes you a Prince my husband."

Harry had faced unspeakable horrors, Uncle Vernon, a basilisk, dark lords, psychotic over-protective house elves, dragons and more. But this was just too much, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

Kara laid him back gently on the bed, 'he took that better than I would have' she thought.

XXXX

Harry woke again a few hours later, and sat up, the events of the previous conversation swimming through his head. A quick check showed the ring to still be on his finger, 'Guess it wasn't a dream' he thought. Feeling no dizziness or other residual symptoms, he climbed out of bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom. As he stepped inside he caught a glance of himself in the full length mirror and froze, and turned to face the mirror fully. His jaw dropped open as he studied himself. All of his scars were gone, as if they never existed, except the lightning bolt, but even that had faded and he didn't feel anything from it, which in itself was cause for celebration. He had also grown and now stood six foot and had filled out, sporting a lean, well defined build, reminiscent of an Olympic Swimmer. He turned and examined himself from several angles and finally, wondering if he undergone any other changes, pulled the waistband of his jeans out... "Bloody Hell!"

Harry jumped and nearly hit the ceiling as his wife's voice sounded behind him, "I know, that thing is huge loverboy, and luckily you know how to use it." Fortunately, Kara caught his foot just in time and stopped him from impacting the ceiling, and possibly continuing on into the sky.

Once his feet were safely on the ground, Harry noticed his wife smiling widely and blushed fiercely, "I was just..."

"Checking out the goods to see what may have changed due to the power exchange with Diana?"

Harry nodded, unwilling to speak for fear his voice might crack and betray him. Kara just smiled and pulled him into a soul searing kiss, and when they finally broke apart, it took a moment for Harry's eyes to uncross. She winked, "All better now?"

Harry nodded again.

"Good, follow me then, Diana is here and is eager to talk to you."

XXXX

As they exited the bathroom, and headed into the sitting room, Harry noticed that several people were standing inside. Superman, Wonder Woman, and his 'Uncles' who had been MIA since the previous day. As they entered, Sirius walked over and gave him a brief hug and looked over Harry's shoulder at Kara, and then back at Harry and hugged him again, "Oh pup, you've made me so proud," he gushed as he wiped a fake tear away, "the heir of the Marauders is married to the Girl of Steel, one of the hottest babes in the galaxy. I knew that you had it in you Harry... I just knew it!"

Remus walked over, and after slapping Sirius in the back of the head and getting an outraged, "Oi!," proceeded to give Harry a hug as well. "Hello Harry, congratulations again, Kara told us your memories are a bit spotty for the last week or so."

"Sirius, Remus, where have you guys..." then Harry noticed the gleaming bands on their fingers, "Bloody hell, did you guys get married too?"

Both Marauders looked a bit sheepish for a moment, then as one they turned and walked out of the room and came back in a few moments later with two beautiful women. Sirius came up first accompanied by a very pretty brunette in what appeared to a magician's stage outfit and a top hat, "Harry, I would like you to meet my wife Zatanna."

Harry looked at her and offered his hand, "It's a pleasure, are you sure you know what you got yourself into, you do know this guy is a bit of a wackjob right?"

"Oi!"

Zatanna giggled and shook Harry's hand, "Oh I know, I knew Sirius a long time ago, back when my father and I were touring England and despite him being a bit of an idiot and very reckless, I found I was still very much in love with him even after all these years," she smiled fondly at Sirius.

"Well best of luck to you then," Harry said.

Remus stage whispered so all could hear, "You'll need it."

"Moony!"

Next, Remus stepped up accompanied by a lovely blonde, "Harry, this is my wife Courtney Whitmore-Lupin."

She stepped forward and offered her hand, "I wanted to say thanks for what you did for Diana." As Harry took her hand, she pulled him into a hug, "Thank you."

Harry awkwardly patted her on the back and stepped away when she let go, "Nice to meet you both." He glanced at Kara and she smiled encouragingly

The remaining two stepped forward and Harry found himself looking up at the Man of Steel in person and couldn't help the bit of awe he felt. Superman extended his hand and Harry eagerly shook it.

"It's a pleasure Harry, we've met of course, but with your cloudy memory, well, I figured I would reintroduce myself and welcome you to the family."

Harry's face broke into a wide grin, "Family?"

Superman nodded, "of course, you married my cousin, plus your situation with Diana..." the Man of Steel turned and looked at the lovely Amazon Princess and they briefly joined hands and Harry noted they had matching rings as well, "well... you're part of the family."

"Bloody hell, did everyone in Vegas get married yesterday?"

Diana laughed out loud and stepped up in front of Harry and studied him for a moment, and Harry returned that study. Diana was exceptionally beautiful, tall, standing eye to eye with Harry and well proportioned, seemingly perfect. And Harry could feel his connection to her. She reached out and pulled him into a hug, "You have faced so much for one so young. Welcome to the family, my brother. Mother is most eager to meet you. She wishes to have some tests run to determine what exactly happened to us for herself, but Zatanna has confirmed it for us, we are now brother and sister, by blood and magic."

Harry felt his face might split from how wide his grin was, tears of joy slid down his face, "A family, I've always wanted a family."

Diana stepped back and gave him a warm smile, "And now you have one my brother."

Harry looked around the room at the faces of his family, his adopted Uncles and their wives, his new sister and her husband, and of course, his own wife Kara. Harry had never been so happy in his life. A frown crossed his features.

Diana noticed, "Harry? What is it?"

Harry faced her, "I'm worried, I have never been as happy as I am right now, and it seems that every time I feel any happiness, something happens to take it away."

Suddenly, he found himself wrapped in a Kryptonian/Amazonian sandwich as his wife and sister attempted hug the life out of him. "We're not going anywhere Harry, you'll never be alone again," Kara fiercely whispered. Finally, after the three had held each other a while, Diana stepped back and leaned in to place a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Kal and I must be going Harry, we are needed at Watchtower, I trust Kara can get you safely to Themyscira. I will see you there in a few days." She hugged him again, "Be well and safe Harry."

He wanted to respond, but he was so choked up, no words would come so he just squeezed as tightly as he could. Then he stepped back and put an arm around Kara. He shook Superman's hand again, and the two superheroes departed.

Sirius spoke next, "Well pup, you have the suite for another day or two. But Remy and I and the wives have to get going as well, we have some things to take care of so that I can go back to England at some point."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What are you two up to?"

Remus smiled, "Sirius is getting plastic surgery, finally... that ugly mug will be soon be history, I have been waiting decades..." he was cut off by Sirius whacking him on the back of the head. It would probably have led to a prank war if Zatanna hadn't stopped them both cold.

"Behave you two, or you'll both be sleeping alone," Courtney nodded her agreement and both men visibly wilted. After a round of goodbyes, the Marauders and their wives finally left, and Harry found himself alone with his wife. He turned to find her watching him with a grin.

"What?" he asked.

"I thought they'd never leave," and started to undress as she moved in and gave him another soul searing kiss, then she swayed towards the bedroom, dropping clothes as she went. She paused at the door grinning at him over her shoulder, "You coming lover?"

Harry moved faster than he ever had before to join her.

XXXX

The next morning, Harry awoke to the pleasant feeling of a beautiful, naked Kryptonian girl wrapped around him, and couldn't help the large smile on his face, no question, he definitely remembered it this time, and all he could think to describe the experience was... WOW! The petite blonde was a firecracker in the sack, and he was very glad that he had gained Diana's powers, otherwise he might not have survived the experience. Gently extricating himself, he made his way to the bathroom and answered nature's call, brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. Refreshed he stepped out and moved towards his suitcase to dress for the day.

A sleepy mumble greeted him, "Harry, it's too early, come back to bed."

He turned and gave his sleepy wife a bright smile, "Sorry love, but I'm up, gonna go grab some breakfast and maybe walk a bit, you sleep, I'll bring you back some food ok?"

She grunted and pulled the blanket up over her head. Harry chuckled and finished dressing, and grabbed his cardkey, wallet and the sunglasses next to it and left the room.

Harry stepped out of the elevator in the lobby and waved to the desk clerk as he passed through and stepped out into the bright morning sunshine, taking a moment to just enjoy it. He turned and began walking down the street, whistling an off-key tune.

As he cleared the building, the sound of an explosion reached his ears and he stopped, apparently just in time as a car flew through the space in front of him, missing Harry by a few inches. He saw a strange, grayish… woman… down the street, flinging cars and people about. A moment later she had spotted him, and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Oh bloody he..." He was interrupted as the girl had closed the distance between them at superspeed and her fist had collided with his jaw, sending him rocketing into the sky to smash through several buildings. As he cleared his third building, he felt a pair of strong arms settle around him and his momentum slowed.

"Hey, I thought you were going to let me sleep lover?"

Harry smiled, "Hi Kara. Sorry, not my fault I assure you. Not sure what that bird's problem is…"

"ME NOT HAVE PROBLEM, YOU HAVE PROBLEM!"

'Oh shit,' they both thought as a pair of fists collided with them sending them both careening into the ground.

XXXX

A bit later, Harry regained consciousness, and groaned as he sat up, finding himself in the bottom of a rather sizeable crater, "Ow."

Standing, he climbed out of the hole to see Kara battling the strange gray woman in the tattered purple... 'Wait a tick' he thought, 'that bird is decked in some kind of weird version of Kara's costume.'

As the grayish woman's fist connected with Kara creating a sonic boom and propelling his wife into the sky, Harry closed the distance at superspeed and ran right into a right cross and found himself crashing through buildings again, and finally his temper snapped and with a slight twist, he apparated with a sharp crack.

XXXX

He appeared silently a moment later directly behind the grayish woman and tapped her on the shoulder, "Pardon me?"

The woman turned and Harry delivered a vicious uppercut that sent her rocketing into the sky and apparated again appearing midair he instinctively hovered and intercepted the woman with a two handed overhead blow that sent her into the ground creating a massive shockwave and a huge crater. He swooped down and cast a wandless petrifaction and stunner, putting the crazed woman out.

A second later, Kara arrived next to him and gave him a hug and a kiss that curled his toes. Pulling back she winked, "My hero."

XXXX

A few hours later, after giving statements to the police, the two young lovers were back at the hotel packing up, having decided that Vegas' charms had worn off. Harry had already arranged with the hotel to transfer his winnings, over 50 million US dollars, into his muggle account at Barclay's in London, and he and Kara were heading for Themyscira as soon as they checked out. They were both hoping to avoid any more problems for a while.

Finally they finished packing, having only stopped to make love twice, Harry shrunk their bags, stuck them in his pocket and they headed to the lobby to check out. After that, they headed outside and holding hands, took to the sky. Rocketing up into the upper atmosphere they set a parabolic trajectory that would bring them to Themyscira in about a half hour.

XXXX

As they descended and approached the island, Harry found himself feeling anxious. He had no idea what to expect. The only experience he had with mother figures was his Aunt Petunia, and Mrs. Weasley. And frankly, he wasn't sure either was a very good example, his Aunt was a petty vindictive woman who spoiled her own child into ruin and neglected and tormented Harry for something he had no control over. Molly Weasley, while kind and good hearted, was extremely controlling and had a tendency to wrap her children in cotton swaddling and try to hide them from all of life's realities. Her constant smothering had driven three sons away and turned Ron into the childish ass that he was today. He felt a squeeze on his hand and looked over at Kara.

"Don't worry honey, she'll love you. Trust me," Kara gave him a big smile, "after all, you are just TOO adorable."

Harry blushed, and asked in a timid voice, "You really think so?"

Kara felt her eyes welling up at the vulnerability in that simple question, "Oh Harry, I promise, she will."

A few minutes later, the island shimmered into view and the young lovers descended and touched down gently in the square outside the Palace. It seemed that every Amazon must be present; all of them watching the young couple curiously. Feeling a reassuring squeeze on his hand, Harry started forward and climbed the steps until he stood before a regal, very beautiful blonde woman with an ageless quality to her, the laurel crown on her head identifying her. Harry and Kara both knelt. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Rise Harry, you are now my son, you do not need to kneel before me and you Kara, as his wife likewise. Stand now my child, and let me look at you."

Harry stood and suddenly felt very self-conscious as he was studied intently by the piercing eyes of the Queen of the Amazons. Finally she gave a slight nod, and stepped between Harry and Kara turning them to face the crowd.

"My sisters, I present to you... my son Prince Harry, and his wife, the Princess Kara."

At her words, cheers erupted from the crowd, and as it washed over Harry, he finally felt like he had come home.

XXXX

Later, Harry was on the Healing Isle being scanned by Epione, the head healer while Kara and Hippolyta spoke quietly.

The two women watched as the young man was scanned and tested by the healer and Kara brought the Queen up to speed on the history of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. As the Queen listened to the tale, tears ran freely from her eyes as she heard of the trials faced by the shy, self-effacing young man before her. She had read his heart when he arrived and she could see that his soul was pure, even after suffering so much in his short life. Finally finishing the tale, the two stepped over to the young man to see what Epione had to say.

"He is indeed your son Majesty, he and Diana are now brother and sister, by blood and magic. I am not sure how this is possible, but you should know that he has all of Diana's special gifts... in full measure. He is every bit her equal."

Hippolyta nodded, "That is fitting as he is the first ever Prince of Themyscira." She turned to Harry and pulled the shy young man into an embrace, he stiffened briefly before relaxing into it. She vowed to herself that she would show him his worth, "My son, welcome home."

Harry felt tears begin to fall, and as his new mother welcomed him, he began to sob. 14 years of pain and suffering were released as he stood there held in her strong embrace. He felt Kara join the hug, and knew that the only thing missing was his sister. Hogwarts was the first place he ever thought of as home, but now... he knew that home was here, on Themyscira.

XXXX

As the weeks passed, Harry and Kara spent a lot of time training. While Harry had inherited Diana's martial knowledge and abilities, he would need a great deal of practice to be able to use those abilities effectively. They studied martial arts, weapons, strategy and tactics, politics, diplomacy, history and much more. With Kara and Diana's help, and a lot of meditation, Harry mastered his new abilities and was absolutely in love with being able to fly without the need for a broom.

The young lovers were also being educated as Themysciran nobility with an eye towards Harry becoming another Ambassador of Themyscira in Man's World, like his sister. Harry also spent time getting to know Hippolyta, and found her to be much like he imagined his own mother would have been. She was stern but caring and always ready with a smile and a kind word for her son. Harry was also trained in magic alongside Diana, learning the ways of the Amazonian witches, which differed considerably from those of British wizards, and they also advanced their studies of British magic as well, so that Harry would be prepared for his return to Hogwarts in September for his sixth year. While he did not wish to go, he knew that the fight against Voldemort would require him to be there in the center of the action so to speak.

Harry studied with a vigor he had never felt before, and found that he now retained information completely. He also studied Runes and with some effort learned all the material for the OWL and began studying basic warding and curse breaking as well. Harry had decided to become what he was capable of, to push his abilities and see what he could accomplish. His mother and Kara had helped him to overcome his Dursley imposed need to remain in the background and be unnoticed. Harry had re-examined and perfected his work from his first five years of magical study; he could now cast all his 1st to 6th year spells wandlessly and silently and was rapidly progressing through 7th year charms and transfiguration with Diana. They had progressed well beyond 7th year with Defense.

Of course, it wasn't all work; he also toured the islands with his family, and met the inhabitants. Except for the Bana, all seemed pleased to meet him if a bit wary. After all, they had not had many pleasant encounters with men. He also spent many pleasant afternoons sparring with his sister or on the beach with his wife. He and Kara made love often, and Harry was happier than he had ever been in his life.

On their final night on the Island, they were given an enormous celebratory feast and Harry had to suffer through his official coronation as the Prince of Themiscira, a first in the islands long history.

They left Themiscira a week before Harry had to catch the Hogwart's Express and made their way to London after a long tearful goodbye with Hippolyta and a promise by Harry to write as often as he could.

They checked into a hotel in downtown London and Harry arranged to sit the Runes OWL and his Defense NEWT. They also purchased all of Harry's school supplies and a set of six special wizard trunks with a private FLOO network. One was set-up in Harry's room at 12 Grimauld Place, one would go with Harry to Hogwarts, Kara would drop one off to Themiscira for Hippolyta, one would go to Diana, one to the Watchtower and the last would stay with Kara. Each trunk had a study, a practice room for magic, a library a bedroom with a large king size bed and a fully appointed bathroom. Harry took his Runes OWL and his Defense NEWT on August 29th and got his results immediately after as he was the only tester. To say the examiners were impressed would be to greatly understate the situation. In fact, unknown to Harry, he had actually not only done the NEWT exam, but had also been put through the Defense Mastery exam as well. He was a bit shocked when he was presented with his O+ for Runes, highest score ever recorded, his O+ for the Defense NEWT, highest score ever recorded and his Mastery certificate. In a bit of a daze, Harry thanked the test proctor and left the Ministry and headed back to his hotel where he met Kara.

Seeing his face she grew worried, "Harry? Baby what's wrong?" she asked, "it's ok if you didn't do as well as you hoped."

Harry just shook his head and handed her the parchments. She scanned them quickly and squealed in joy, "Two highest scores ever and you got your Defense Mastery!" She pulled him into a searing kiss and started removing clothes. Kara made sure that he knew how proud she was and rewarded him for doing so well, repeatedly throughout the night.


End file.
